Or the Morning DJ's Win
by leafs nation
Summary: With Phineas away at his grandparents' house, Ferb still needs to make each day of summer count, even if Candace has to come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Phineas,_

_I hope that your time spent at Grandma Betty and Grandpa Clyde's has been enjoyable thus far. Did you end up finding that collection of old books in the basement by any chance? I'd really like to take a look at some of them for some of our project ideas._

_Speaking of project ideas, I've had none whatsoever. Hah, I know that sounds a little anticlimactic, but it's the honest truth. You've always been the one with the brilliant ideas- I simply put them into action. I suppose if I look in our blueprint pile that I'll be able to come up with something, but I really need your creative spark to make the idea a reality._

_Anyways, I bet that you're wondering how everyone's doing, yes? Well, to be honest, it's been really quiet here lately. Candace and Dad have been getting along really well lately, and Mom's been in the dining room all day after last night's burrito fiesta (more like fiasco, with all the mess that she had to clean up). Let's just say, Perry gets a little hyperactive on burrito night (must be the special sauce that we created)._

_The gang's been over almost every day, but Isabella's mysteriously had lots of Fireside Girl meetings to attend to. How strange, don't you think? ;)_

_Oh, I almost forgot: did I tell you about Candace before you left? Didn't you notice how much more relaxed she seemed? It's almost as if (for once) she's actually having… fun! She hasn't tried to bust me for anything! She must not be feeling well or something, so I think I'll go talk to her._

_Other than that, everyone really misses you, Phineas. You're an inspiration to everyone in Danville, and I hope you come home soon._

_Try not to miss me too much though, k? :D_

_Alright, I'll talk to you later, bro,_

_Ferb_

He finished typing out his letter and sent it over to Phineas. He then stared blankly at the little icon that showed a little airplane flying around the Earth while sending a little package down, indicating that the message had been sent to the appropriate address.

Truth be told, Ferb was becoming increasingly bored and frustrated with not being able to build anything in the backyard. As much fun as it was to just hang out with Buford, Baljeet and Isabella all day, it just wasn't the same without his little red-haired brother. They had an unbreakable bond that could never be broken (cue in "Redundant Squire of Redundantness" right now).

All jokes aside, Ferb walked over to his bed and literally flopped down on it with his arms spread out wide. 'Maybe staring at the ceiling will give me some inspiration,' Ferb thought with a sigh.

After about 20 seconds of no progress, Ferb decided to find something to do. There wasn't any point in wasting a perfectly good summer day… especially since Phineas practically drilled that belief into Ferb's head over the course of the year.

Ferb walked downstairs and into the dining room, which now smelled like a mixture of burrito and cleaning detergent. He waved at his mother, who smiled politely and waved back.

"Hi honey. What are you up to today?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response.

Linda nodded her head and said to her son, "Well, I'll probably be cleaning up in here for about an hour, and then your father and I are going to see a movie later tonight. Would you like to come?"

Ferb shook his head and replied, "No thank you, Mom. I don't want to be a bother, and I'm sure that I'll find something to do tonight."

Linda gave a sympathetic frown and said, "Oh Ferb, you've never been a bother. Well then… maybe you and Candace can do something together tonight. I think that she's up in her room."

Ferb gave her an appreciative thumbs up and Linda chuckled slightly as he walked back up the stairs.

"You're too cute, Ferb," Linda called after him, which made said boy blush with embarrassment.

The door to Candace's room was pink with lots of flowers on it, and Ferb just noticed that there was a little sign that read "YOU'RE SO BUSTED!", as well as some small imprints of what appeared to be… Jeremy's head? Ferb raised an eyebrow and wondered just how many times he came alone to visit his big sister. So far his count was zero.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Yeah… yeah, Stacy, hang on one sec… _Come in!_" Candace called through the door frame.

Ferb turned the doorknob and walked into the room. As Candace continued to talk to Stacy on her phone (she had her back turned to him), Ferb looked around the room. It certainly changed since the last time he was in here. There were posters of various musical artists scattered along the walls, along with a weird poster of a hypnotist. Creepy.

Candace finally spun around and looked to see her brother standing in her doorway. She bid Stacy a quick farewell (obviously not like that, but you get the idea) and shut her cell phone.

"What's up, Ferb?"

When Ferb shook his head, Candace figured that that meant that he wasn't doing anything. "Bored, huh?" she asked with a knowing glance.

Her green-haired brother nodded, and Candace motioned for him to come sit on her bed.

"Me too- Stacy and Jeremy aren't here, so I've literally done nothing at all for the past week… well, other than hanging out with Dad, of course."

Candace leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, just like Ferb had done earlier. She was obviously in deep thought.

"You know something, Ferb? I think that I've taken this whole "busting" thing the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to do it, and probably fail miserably again…"

Candace looked over to her perplexed brother and said, "I haven't been able to enjoy one moment of this summer so far. I've been so focused on busting you too that I haven't even seen how you two have been making the most of every day."

Depressed and obviously distraught, Candace leaned back in her chair and let a couple of tears flow down her face. "Is there something wrong with me, Ferb?"

In response, Ferb gave Candace a tissue and said, "Each one of us has their own purpose in life; they have their own strengths and weaknesses, goals and dreams, hopes and fears. It's what makes us human. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Candace."

The older Flynn sibling still looked slightly depressed, so Ferb tried to figure out a way to cheer her up.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and took his sister's hand, motioning for her to come with him. Candace reluctantly obliged and followed her brother to whatever it was Ferb wanted her to see.

It's not like she was doing anything today, anyway.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story! This one should prove to be quite interesting.

Also, I hope you don't mind that the characters are a little OOC, especially Candace, but I think that this is needed in order for the Fletchers to interact more with her. As well, I personally think that it's a refreshing change from the TV show, don't you think?

Anyway, leave a comment and I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb was in such a rush to get to the garage with his sister that he didn't even notice that his father had just come home from a day at the antique shop. He swung the door to the garage open and began opening up different drawers and pulling out all sorts of blueprints for various machines.

Once Candace realized what Ferb was doing, she quickly protested against it. "Oh no, no, no, no! You're not getting me involved in one of your crazy schemes, Ferb! I need to draw the line right here- oh, is that a hovercraft lounge chair?"

Ferb smiled brightly and said, "I thought that you would like that one. Phineas and I never ended up building it though. Come on, let's go build it!"

For a split second, Candace thought about how relaxing a hovercraft lounge chair would be, and how happy everyone would be when they had built one for the whole family- 'WAIT! Snap out of it, Candace! You're supposed to be the adult here. Do what you do best!' she thought to herself.

"Arrgh, I need to bust you for this… but I can't…" Candace was having a difficult time between choosing the lesser of two evils, but then she saw Ferb's hand slowly reach out in a friendly sort of way.

The red-head gave a large sigh and reluctantly put her hand in Ferb's, and the two of them walked out to the backyard.

Once in the backyard, Candace asked, "Alright then, where do we start?" She could not believe that she asked that, let alone actually be helping her brothers with one of their inventions.

Instead of giving her a verbal response, Ferb ran back into the garage, leaving Candace standing in the middle of the backyard. "Ok then…" she mused.

As if right on cue, Linda opened the back door and turned to her daughter. "Hi, honey! What are you and Ferb doing now?"

"Hovercraft lounge chair," her daughter answered so casually that it made it seem like the most natural thing in the world.

Linda shook her head and smiled at her daughter. "I think your brothers' imaginations are starting to rub off on you, Candace. Anyways, your father and I are heading out for dinner and a movie in a few minutes. Call me if you need anything, and make sure that you look after your brother. Bye!"

A casual wave followed her mother's departure into the house, and when she turned back to the garage, Ferb came out with a box-full of supplies.

"Do we really need all of this stuff? I mean jet engines, drills, banana peels, thermometers… how long is this going to take?"

Ferb answered with a shrug of his shoulders and beckoned for his sister to come over to wear he held the blueprint in his hands.

_15 minutes later…_

"Wow, that didn't take any time at all! Are you sure that you've never built these before?" Candace asked in disbelief of what they'd created.

The lounge chairs came fully-loaded with a head rest, a remote for adjusting the chair and, of course, it hovered above the ground (the remote could also adjust how far off the ground the chair was placed at). Oh, and it had cup holders, too.

Ferb nodded his head and replied, "We've never built these before, although I must say that it did take far less time to build these than the other inventions."

Candace had her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly ajar in amusement. She still couldn't believe it. After years of trying to bust the boys, she finally built an invention that she would've inevitably tried to bust them for.

The two of them climbed up on the floating chairs and relaxed as they gently floated around the backyard. Ferb pulled out two pairs of sunglasses and gave one pair to his sister, who gladly accepted them and laid back in her chair. Neither of them said a word for a while as they relaxed and watched the sun go down.

Candace was the first to break the silence when she said, "Well, Ferb, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I've had a lot of fun with you today."

Ferb gave her his signature thumbs up and looked back at the horizon.

"… although, we probably should've made some sort of beverage machine to go along with it."

Candace turned to see Ferb scribbling that idea down in his notebook, and a huge grin of excitement suddenly overtook her.

"Oh! We could also maybe do a huge wave pool that changes temperature to whatever you wanted! And maybe we could also make a bowling alley that won't roll away from the backyard this time! And we could also…"

Ferb had a small smile on his face as he listened to his sister go on and on about her ideas. 'Phineas is gonna get a kick out of this.' Ferb thought with a chuckle.

He continued to write Candace's ideas down in the notebook, all the while thinking of how exactly he was going to build all of these things.

What the heck was going on with Candace?

_Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to write some more Ferb and Candace fics soon!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!_

_leafs_


End file.
